Y qué es el amor?
by Amyfanty
Summary: Crecer no es fácil y si a esto le sumas hormonas, qué resulta? Hermione comienza a sentir la llegada del amor, cómo sobrevivir sin caer en la locura será su desafío. A Draco le encanta las gatitas traviesas, más si es extremadamente inocente. Existen distintos caminos, cual sea el que tomes siempre llegarás a tu destino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Desde ya le digo que soy amateur en cuanto a escribir, si no fuera porque me gusta… lo dejaría.

He leído un montón de fanfic, y ahora me decidí a iniciar con una historia entre Draco y Hermione (me encanta los amores difíciles) de igual manera habrán más parejas.

Es una historia en gran parte modificada a mi gusto, se irán dando cuenta, pero aun así sucede en Hogwarts (aun espero mi carta)

 **Claramente los personaje son de J. K. Rowling y del mundo de Harry Potter**

Busco sinceramente divertirme escribiendo y espero recibir críticas que me permitan mejorar ;)

Amyfanty XOXO

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Capítulo 1**

Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, es el lugar perfecto para aprender, hacer buenos amigos y más aun tener las aventuras más fantásticas que puedas imaginar. El lema de este lugar es _"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"_ Que se entiende como _Nunca hagas cosquillas a un_ _dragón_ _dormido._ Deja claro que aburrido no es un concepto que aquí se da.

Cada inicio de año se reciben nuevos estudiantes los que a través del sombrero seleccionador ingresan a una de las casa: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa…

-disculpe- un niño interrumpió la información que Hermione había preparado para este segundo año siendo prefecta.

-dime- sonrió la castaña

\- dónde está el baño?- la chica suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga que ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de un libro

\- claro- suspiró- a mi izquierda están las habitaciones de las mujeres y a la derecha las de los hombres, subiendo las escaleras la primera puerta está el cuarto de los de primer año, ahí encontraran sus cosas, cada cuarto hay un baño el cual deben compartir. Bienvenidos…- los chicos se separaron dejando a la muchacha frustrada

\- creo que este año llegó una mini tú- comento Ginny, Hermione miró a la chica rubia que la miraba

\- gracias por el tour, a mí también me gusta el libro Historia de Hogwarts- la castaña sonrió

\- es algo que compartimos Elizabeth, buenas noches- se despidió y vio como la pequeña subía alegre hacia su cuarto. Se había aprendido el nombre de todos los niños de primero.

\- no todo está perdido- dijo la pelirroja- y Neville?

\- me pidió cubrir su turno, debía ir a los invernaderos por algo urgente y los demás deben vigilar los pasillos para que todos respeten el horario- se sentó junto a su amiga - me encanta hacer esto pero creo que soy muy aburrida- arrugo su nariz con pesar

-lo haces bien, el próximo año cuando seas elegida premio anual puedes preparan un discurso tan extenso como quieras.- ambas rieron

\- y todos me escucharan- se sobó las manos malévolamente

\- solo considera que a algunos nos da calambres- pidió su amiga

\- lo tendré presente- ambas chicas vieron entrar a sus compañeras de curso. Ese año era más notorios los cambios físicos que todas habían tenido durante el verano, obteniendo nuevas curvas y más belleza, ya estaban dejando la niñez.

-hola chicas- saludo Lavender mientras se arreglaba su cabello rubio rizado

-hola- dijeron a coro

\- vieron a los chicos de último año?- dijo Parvati en susurro cómplice - no solo los de nuestra casa

\- uno de ellos es mi hermano- dijo Ginny con asco

\- cierto- dijo la rubia suspirando- puedo ser tu cuñada?

\- allá tú- se encogió de hombros, la relación de los hermanos Weasley es tan esperable como cualquier otra, mal en gran parte del tiempo y bien en los momentos difíciles.

\- yo miro otros prados- comentó la morena moviendo la ceja coquetamente, Hermione sonrió, sin entender cuál era el punto de la conversación.

\- este año debe ser nuestro- dijeron ambas amigas juntando sus manos- dejaremos de ser vírgenes- Hermione y Ginny las miraron sorprendidas enarcando las cejas con sorpresa.

\- y ustedes?- pregunto Lavender

\- espero sacar un excelente en pociones- dijo la pelirroja levanto sus pulgares. Era la chica más guapa de la casa de Griffindor, pero ser la hija menor de seis hombre no la ha vuelto la chica más femenina. Sus compañeras negaron, y la miraron como un caso perdido "Bonita, pero ruda"

\- y tú?- Hermione pensó que la ignorarían. Para todos era sabido que es muy inteligente, pero eso precisamente no es una virtud para mucho y si además se agrega bajita, sin estilo de moda, con gran elocuencia para discutir, incluso violenta (golpear alguien un curso mayor) pasas a ser una persona que no se mira más de dos veces.

\- estudiaré para los exámenes – la chicas miraron a las amigas y luego se encogieron de hombros

-Suerte en aquello, nos vemos- se despidieron, mientras se iban al cuarto susurrando

-les daremos tiempo para que hablen mal sobre nosotras- dijo Ginny, abriendo el libro. Hermione se sintió incomoda, a ella se le daba bien estudiar, pero no lograba hacer muchos amigos, según algunos su problema es ser sabelotodo. Su amiga era quien la entendida, pese a ser alguien que amaba estudiar más que ver o hablar de chicos.

-jugaras quidditch este año?

-claro- asintió la chica segura- seré la mejor también, aunque para cumplir mis metas debo superar a la prefecta perfecta y al niño dorado- dijo con pesar. Casi por magia entro el susodicho, Harry Potter, el chico más guapo de la casa de los leones, iba en séptimo año, era el capitán y el mejor buscador. Junto a él entro Ronald Weasley, tan guapo como el anterior y con una personalidad que iba de lo jocosa a lo explosiva.

\- hola enana- dijo Ron, yendo hacia su hermana- hola Hermione

\- hola idiota- dijo la chica con mala cara sin dejar de ver el libro.

\- hola Ron- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-hola chicas- dijo Harry, quien se sentó en uno de los sillones

\- hola – dijeron ambas, pese a la popularidad que tenían entre las chicas. Ambos chicos las trataban como hermanas pequeñas, para Hermione esto era vergonzoso y agradable, ser hija única era aburrido, y gracias a Ginny logró conocer a la familia más divertida, según la castaña, los Weasley.

Ginny de un momento a otro cerró el libro y se levantó.

-me dio sueño- bostezó- buenas noches chicos, vienes?- miró a Hermione, quien quedó sorprendida

-claro, buenas noches, que descansen- se fue hacia el cuarto con su amiga. Los chicos se despidieron, pero unos ojos verdes fueron quienes las siguieron hasta que ambas se perdían por la entrada del cuarto de las chicas.

Hermione detuvo a su amiga antes de entrar al cuarto, en el pasillo en penumbra miró a su amiga.

-qué sucedió?

-por qué siempre eres tan inteligente- la castaña soltó a su amiga dolida, Ginny al darse cuenta la abrazo- no fue un reclamo es que solo a veces espero ser más inteligente y no lo logro- dijo la chica en susurro- desearía ser como tú- la castaña le abrazo

\- qué sucede?- estaba preocupada, su amiga siempre era la fuerte y decidida de las dos

\- besé a Harry- la castaña quedo helada, su cerebro proceso todo

\- cuándo?- trato de alejarse, pero la pelirroja era como un pulpo y el hecho de ser diez centímetros más alta la hacía más fuerte, así que se quedó como estaban

\- antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, fue algo tonto, pero él tienen una mirada- tiritó – que me hace sentir enferma

\- enferma asquerosamente o incómodamente?- pregunto la castaña, Ginny se alejo para ver el rostro de su amiga con curiosidad, nunca habían hablado de chicos

-oh, lo siento, interrumpo algo?- Lavender las miraba con cara risueña- no sabía que eran de ese tipo de gusto- las chicas quedaron helada, hasta que Ginny reaccionó

\- no, es que Hermione quedó pensando sobre agregar una meta para este año, creo que ustedes la inspiraron- nuevamente la castaña quedo callada- y desea dejar de ser virgen y creo que yo también- Ginny asintió como si hubiera logrado algo genial, cosa que Lavender compartía con ella, quien abrazó a ambas chicas con emoción

-genial, absolutamente genial- sonrió – vamos debemos verlo con Parvati- se giró para ir nuevamente al cuarto, Hermione miró a su amiga con horror y Ginny hizo el gesto de disculpa- Amiga! Adivina quienes entran en el grupo de "Adiós flor"

-ah!- las chicas comenzaron a bailar entre las camas- este será el mejor año- tomaron a las chicas para que fueran parte de la danza ritual que hacían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, muy pocos estudiantes se dirigían a desayunar, muchos aprovechaban los últimos minutos para dormir.

-sobre la conversación de ayer- Ginny iba junto a la castaña, habitualmente la pelirroja no era madrugadora pero algo hizo que bajara junto a su amiga

-la de adiós flor?- dijo con escalofrió la castaña

-no- susurró Ginny- lo otro

-ah, sobre sentirte enferma?

-sí, cuál es la diferencia?- la castaña se detuvo y la miró como si le estuviese leyendo la mente haciendo que la chica fuese solo un tono rojo (cabello y rostro)

\- cómo pasó?- fue lo que dijo, sonriendo malévolamente

\- no me lo dirás hasta saber todo, cierto?- la castaña asintió- eres muy peligrosa como dicen los gemelos, recuerdas que somos amigas?- Ginny miró el techo sin dejar de estar sonrojada- vamos por el desayuno y vamos al lago.

\- muy bien, vamos- las chicas se fueron a rumbo al comedor.

Desde el primer día que se vieron mientras compraban libros formaron un lazo de amistad, Ginny la había defendido de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes la habían empujado en uno de los pasillos botando todos los libros que la castaña llevaba. Frente a la amenaza del hechizo moco murciélagos los chicos se fueron asustados y es que la pelirroja desde pequeña mostraba una personalidad fuerte, ella decía que había tenido una gran práctica por lidiar con muchos hermanos.

Llevaban seis años siendo amigas, había discutido pero siempre volvían a ser tan unidas como siempre, la castaña eran de las que escuchaba y le daba consejos, Hermione tenía una personalidad tranquila, era alguien que usaba mucho su razonamiento y conocimiento, si ganaba no era por su fuerza si no por su gran capacidad para discutir.

Una vez en el lago, las chicas se sentaron en las raíces de un gran árbol que estaba en la orilla del lago.

-bueno, fue el último día de las vacaciones estábamos sacando la maleza, hablábamos tonterías y reíamos- Ginny destrozada un pan tirándolo al lago mientras seguía sonrojada, Hermione pensó que en pocas ocasiones veía a su amiga así- en eso por accidente me caí sobre Harry- la chica comenzó a susurrar obligando a la castaña a acercarse- y no sé porque lo bese como juego, como una broma, pero cuando le mire él estaba serio, nos giró y me besó- la chica al ver que no tenía más pan le quitó el que tenía su amiga para seguir con su actividad, la castaña ni se percató- yo lo empuje, supongo que fue la adrenalina, me levante y le dije que era solo una broma, que éramos hermanos, salí corriendo- suspiró- lo he evitado, no fue difícil ya que al día siguiente se fue a su casa y en el tren te pedí que nos sentáramos con las chicas- comentó con culpa- porque sabía que él no iría- miró a su amiga, quien estaba con los ojos como plato

\- pero tú sabes que nos son hermanos. Que es posible que él te vea como una chica, porque eres bonita, hábil en quidditch, con gran personalidad, y tienes buenas notas?

\- mira, mira a quienes encontramos Vincent – las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a los matones de Slytherin, los chicos eran de sexto al igual que ellas y siempre buscaban como molestarlas

\- la matona y su mascota sabelotodo- comento Goyle, las chicas quedaron encerrada entre los chicos y el gran árbol en el que se habían sentado. Cerca del lago habían más personas, pero Ginny había escogido ese lugar porque era el más solo, y así nadie escucharía su secreto.

\- creo que ustedes saben que en cinco minutos se iniciaran las clases, y ninguno querrá llegar tarde- comentó Hermione, mientras veía asustada que ella como Ginny había dejado las varitas en los bolsos que descansaban en las raíces que sobresalían del árbol- si nos permiten- hizo el intento de pasar, pero Crabbe la empujó por el hombro para que se detuviera sin calcular su fuerza haciendo que la chica tropezara y cayera al lago, Hermione vio en cámara lenta como el chico se sorprendía asustado y Ginny giraba tratando de tomarla pero pronto un manto oscuro la cubrió, aun estaban en verano pero el lago era frio y estar en la parte más profunda no era bueno para alguien que no sabía nadar, Hermione lamento no tomar el curso de natación. Cerró los ojos pensando que en cualquier momento el calamar iría por ella como las migas de pan, pero no fue eso sino dos brazos fuertes la abrazaron y la sacaron a flote.

-estas bien- dijo una voz profunda

-si- dijo mientras tocia la castaña- gracias, gracias- sintió como el chico nadaba hacia la orilla no le importó que su blusa se hubiese subido haciendo que el chico técnicamente le tocaba el vientre muy cerca de sus senos. Ginny, quien estaba junto a Ron y Harry la esperaban en la orilla. Harry le tomó las manos y como si fuese muy liviana la sacó de un solo movimiento, escucho como su salvador salía del lago, se giró para agradecer nuevamente cuando se percató que era Draco Malfoy. No era la peor persona de Slytherin, desde hace tiempo que no se metía con los hijos de muggle, se saludaban con cortesía por ser ambos prefectos – Gracias Malfoy por ayudarme- el chico la miró sin muestra de ningún sentimiento. Ron le colocó la capa sobre los hombros, no tenía mucho frio, pero agradecía cualquier ayuda.

\- tranquila…

\- gracias por ayudarle- Harry colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, como un hermano mayor- sobre…

\- no volverá a suceder- la castaña sintió miedo al ver el rostro frío del chico

\- Malfoy- el chico le miró, ella tragó nerviosamente, pero se tranquilizó al saber que no estaba sola- él no me empujó con esa intensión- no sabía porque lo defendía, pero sentía que Malfoy no sería bueno con ellos- solo me tropecé- esquivó su mirada

-claro, lo tendré presente- se giró, Hermione no creyó que entendiera

-pero…- Harry la interrumpió

\- Hermione deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas, haya sido o no intencional deben ser reprendidos, porque no vinieron como amigos con ustedes- miró a Ginny, quien huyo de su mirada- hablaré con su profesor, ve a cambiarte, puedes ir con ella?- la pelirroja asintió

\- la primera clase- se lamentó la chica

-vamos Peque- dijo Ron, ese era un apodo que le puso el chico en primer año y que en raras ocasiones usaba- ya se pondrán al día, vayan- le dio unas palmaditas a la castaña

-está bien- dijo ella, comenzó a sacarse la túnica, pero Harry la detuvo – qué?

\- se trasluce tu ropa- dijo Ginny. Fue esta vez Hermione quien se sonrojo furiosamente, ya que tenia puesto un sostén negro, se abrazo a la capa, se mordió el labio. – Adiós chicos y gracias- Ginny tomó los bolsos y se fue con su amiga hacia el castillo- tranquila solo tres chicos de ultimo año te vieron, solo tres chicos, como diría Lavender, los tres más guapos, los de séptimo año, tres hooombreees

-cállate- dijo la castaña pidiendo que Merlín le permitiera regresar el tiempo.

En la noche las chicas estaban con pijama mientras ordenaban las cosas para el otro día.

-toma- Hermione le tendió un libro

\- y esto?- Ginny se sorprendió y vio la portada del libro- "Adiós niñez, como vivir con los cambios"

-me lo regaló mi tía, dijo que ya era hora de tener un novio, ahí hablan sobre lo que sientes al ver a Harry- comentó esto último en susurro.

\- oh- Ginny iba abrir el libro, pero al sentir que se abría la puerta lo guardo bajo la almohada

-chicas!- dijo Lavender- cuente con detalle, qué sucedió?- Hermione quedó pensativa

\- el lago, rescate, guapetón…- Parvati miraba expectante

\- hablan del accidente de Hermione- agregó la pelirroja

\- sí, es que tuviste una suerte inmensa- dijo con añoranza la rubia

-tú crees?- pregunto preocupada la castaña

-por su puesto, ser salvada por el príncipe de Slytherin- las amigas se juntaron con cara de enamoradas

\- vaya que suerte- comento Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

\- si- Hermione aun no entendía cual era la idea de ser parte de la secta que sus compañeras querían formar, Parvati como Lavender, era chicas muy simpáticas pero sus gusto no siempre eran comprendidas por la castaña o Ginny, desde cuarto año hablaban de chicos, revistas y moda. Cosas que Hermione aun no deseaba ver, según sus planes eso era para luego de Hogwarts, sabía que era natural que un chico y una chica sintieran una atracción física, pero sabía también que eso unido a la adolescencia no era una buena mezcla.

\- fue una terrible experiencia, pensé que me iba a morir- dijo Hermione, pero vio que la chicas quería saber otras cosas- pero cuando sentí que era salvada me sentí muy feliz…- vio que aun no era la respuesta esperada, buscó en su mente– tenía unos brazos muy fuertes- al ver que sus compañeras sonreían supo que lo había logrado, Ginny enarco una ceja, y ella solo se encogió de hombros- estoy agotada, iré a dormir. Buenas noches- se metió a la cama y corrió las cortinas. Se quedo quieta y pensó… qué había dicho?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Eso es por hoy, ya nos veremos el próximo capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios (guarden cualquier proyectil)

Adiós! (Ó_Ò)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!  
Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, agradezco sus mensajes y a quienes me siguen.

Continuamos la historia.

Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô-

 **Capitulo 2:**

Llevaban dos semanas desde que inició las clases, todos los estudiante tomaron sus rutinas, entre clases, deberes y descansos.

Hermione usaba muchos de esos descansos para repasar, mas si Ginny estaba en sus prácticas, estaba en uno de los pasillos buscando un libro cuando se percató que estaba arriba.

-clásico, para recordarme cuan baja soy- se estiró buscando alcanzarlo, rozó con sus dedos- casi, debería ir… por i va…rita- un mano lo tomó y sacando sobre su cabeza- pero…- la castaña se giró y se encontró con un rostro muy cerca del ella, haciendo que retrocediera- Malfoy

\- hola- dijo el chico con el libro en una de sus manos, mientras la otra estaba al costado de la chica

-también buscabas ese libro?- Hermione miró de reojo el libro

-puede – inclinó la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-me permites verlo un momento? Lo quiero para mejorar el ensayo de pociones, pero no alcanzaba el libro- comentó avergonzada.

\- me di cuenta, cómo estás?

\- qué, bien y tú?- la educación por sobre todo

\- bien, aquí haciendo uso de mis fuertes brazos- la castaña quedo helada, no podría ser que ese comentario haya llegado a sus oídos.

-eh…

-Hermione?- la voz de una pequeña hizo que ambos se giraran, era la misma niña que había escuchado atentamente a la castaña

-Elizabeth- pronunció el nombre como si fuese un milagro que la pequeña estuviese ahí- me necesitabas?- suplicó en silencio que así fuese

-eh, si?- asintió la niña mirando a ambos con nerviosismo

\- claro, vamos- la castaña se giró hacia el chico- un gusto haberte saludado- se devolvió hacia la niña y cuando iba a dar un paso el libro apareció frente a ella provocando que retrocediera y en eso chocara con el pecho del chico, haciendo que la chica sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre.

\- tu libro- susurró el chico en su oído, la castaña tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-cla claro- lo tomó y se fue corriendo junto con la niña

Draco se apoyó en el estante sonriendo viendo como la castaña rompía cualquier record de velocidad al ordenar sus cosas.

\- has decidido declararte?- dijo la voz delicada de una chica. Draco colocó los ojos en blanco.

-Luna, no seas así con Malfoy- dijo Nott mientras leía detrás de su novia- él es grande y sabe que hará.

\- pero Theo, ya es tiempo que se decida, Hermione es una chica muy buena - la rubia miró a su novio- y ambos deben ser felices.

\- gracias Luna por tus intenciones- comento el chico incomodó y miró con odio a su amigo Theodore Nott

-vamos?- dijo el castaño

-claro, buena suerte Draco- le sonrió la chica tomando la mano del chico. Draco esta vez se quedó más serio, se supone que él era alguien difícil de leer y sin sentimientos, pero desde que uno de sus mejores amigos había decidido que Luna Lovegood debía salir con él, había hecho que la rubia siempre comentara algo que lo hacía sentir más… persona. En Slytherin no es bien visto ser emotivos, sentimentales, o amigables, incluso las chicas eran frías, eso de ser serpiente era parte fundamental para entrar a su casa.

Era cierto que llevaba un tiempo observando a la castaña, en un principio con odio por la educación recibida y luego fue curiosidad, cómo alguien podía ser tan inteligente siendo hija de muggle, de a poco olvidó lo de la sangre y se percató que la chica era alguien muy leal y valiente, tenía carácter típico de Gryffindor. Comenzó a observar a la chica, fue viendo que no era solo una sabelotodo, algo en su instinto masculino le decía que había más de lo que mostraba. Tenía rasgos muy bellos, sus rizos caían hasta su estrecha cintura (que gracias al accidente de lago descubrió), una nariz respingona con tiernas pecas, sus ojos eran de un color miel, buenos pechos y hermosas piernas. Cómo sabia todo aquello? Era alguien de naturaleza observadora y especialmente con chicas bellas. Diría sin caer en la exageración que tenía un radar para descubrir chicas calientes. Cualquiera vería a la menor de los Weasley como la más bella entre Griffindor, pero él prefería una chica con curvas a una muy delgada, como la pelirroja.

Era un verdadero gigoló en cuanto a mujeres, pero en su defensa diría que simplemente le encantaban, no creía como Luna, que él pudiese ser un héroe romántico, sino caliente. Por accidente la rubia había descubierto su debilidad hacia la gatita, como él la llamaba. No era de los que iban desflorando damiselas, mejor dicho nunca ha estado con vírgenes, pero esa chica era suya, lo había declarado cuando ella le dio un golpe teniendo solo trece años para defender a su amigo, en ese instante la odio más que nunca pero ella había ido a disculparse y a razonar sus puntos de vista con él, señalando porqué estaba equivocado.

 _ **Flash back**_

Era la tarde del jueves y fuera el bosque prohibido estaba un grupo de chico discutiendo.

-ese patético profesor me va a enseñar a mí?- Draco hablaba a boca jarro con sus amigos Theodore y Blaise, después de participar en la clase de Hagrid- hablaré con mi padre para que esto cambie

-cállate Malfoy- dijo Harry que se acercó peligrosamente al rubio junto a Ron, Ginny y Hermione iban camino a felicitar a su gigante amigo después de su primera clase siendo profesor, al ver lo que sucedía corrieron para ayudar

\- deja de ser idiota por una vez en tu vida- comentó Ron

\- me lo dice el pobretón de Weasley- dijo siseando el rubio- solo un grupo patético puede defender a un profesor tan bruto como ese- tanto Harry como Draco se afirmaron de las capas

-basta Draco- le indicó Theo, pero al ver como Ron saca la varita ambos Slytherin no se quedaron atrás.

-está prohibido pelear – dijo Hermione- es hora que se comporten como jóvenes educados, ambos están en cuarto año por lo que pueden dialogar sin usar los puños- a la castaña le faltaba el aliento, Ginny tenía empuñada la varita

-cállate ratón de biblioteca- le dijo Malfoy- no serás tú quien me diga qué hacer.

\- qué pasa chicos? traen a un par de niñas para que los defiendan- se burló Zabini

-solo somos un año menor, idiota- dijo Ginny acercándose al chico que le pasaba por una cabeza- o te damos miedo?

-no- le detuvo Hermione- basta, así no se arreglan las discusiones

-Hermione no ves que están insultando a Hagrid?- pregunto Harry

-lo entiendo- asintió la chica, era la más baja de los presente. Se interpuso entre Harry y Draco- pero si seguimos este camino perjudicaremos más a nuestro amigo, ya que señalaran que un profesor permite la violencia entre sus estudiantes- Malfoy sonrió- y es de cobarde afectar a alguien usando influencias económicas- miró al rubio, de alguna forma había logrado que los chicos se alejaran.

-pues me resbalan tus palabras, solo eres una mocosa hija de muggle- comentó Draco

-vamos- intento nuevamente el castaño, veía que Blaise y Draco enfrascados en una pelea estúpida, porque por muy mocosa que fuese la sabelotodo tenía un gran poder de razonamiento

-tienes razón, no serán estos pendejos quienes me dirán que hacer. Vayan a despedirse de estúpido gigante- Malfoy imitó a Hagrid mientras reía junto a Zabini, hasta una mano tiro de su capa haciendo que volteara y de un solo golpe cayó de culo sobre el césped

-BASTA!- le gritó la castaña. Todos quedaron con los ojos como plato- DEJA DE SER POR UN PUTO MINUTO UN IDIOTA EGOCENTRICO, NO ERES NADIE PARA ARRUINAR LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA- se le acercó con los ojos en llama y con lagrimas susurró- solo eres un mocoso malcriado, que no sabe nada más que cagarle la existencia a otros- le enterró el dedo en el pecho. Un profundo silencio cayó entre los presente

-Hermione- susurró Ginny, la castaña despertó de un transe y se tapó la boca sorprendida y asustada, miró a todos

-lo siento- dijo sin ver a nadie, y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Malfoy se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo se limpió el labio mientras se dirigía también al castillo sin decir palabra. Sus amigos le siguieron en silencio también.

\- vayan con Hagrid- dijo Ginny- no le comenten nada, iré a ver a Hermione y denle nuestros saludos- la pelirroja se fue también al castillo.

-creo que ya no le diré peque- comentó el pelirrojo- no vaya a ser que la cabree y me vuele los dientes

-muy sabio será tener presente eso- asintió su amigo- vamos a ver a Hagrid.

Después de unos días la castaña reunió valor para disculparse. Descubrió que casi nadie sabía quién había golpeado al chico, no imaginaba a Malfoy contando que ella le había dado un puñetazo. Espero al chico después de la clase de transformaciones, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de su sala común. Vio al rubio saliendo junto a Nott, hablaban sin percatarse de ella, por lo que tosió para llamar su atención, ambos chicos se giraron. Vio que la miraban sorprendidos y cautos.

-yo…yo vine a disculparme Malfoy- dijo bajito, trago saliva y miró al chico- el otro día cometí una grave falta al usar la violencia y causando daño con mis actos y palabras- comenzó a apretar la correa de su bolsa que estaba llena de libros- por favor no tomes en cuenta mis acciones para esforzarte en arruinar a Hagrid, él es una buena persona- comenzaron a aguarse sus ojos- Solo te pido que le permitas ser un profesor, si le das tiempo descubrirás cuanto te puede enseñar. Siempre debemos permitir que las personas puedan mostrar cuan buenas pueden ser, todos merecen una oportunidad, no le dañes. Espero que disculpes lo violenta que fui contigo. Mis disculpas son de corazón- contuvo las lagrimas- que tengan una buena tarde- se marcho de ahí sin recibir ningún comentario. Los chicos vieron como la chica caminaba por el pasillo hasta perderse.

-ninguna palabra a Blaise- fue lo único que dijo Draco.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Así fue como Hermione se convirtió para el rubio como alguien que debía observar mientras ella creacia, para él era un pequeño gatito, pero de lo que no se deben dejar de ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o

-sí que es difícil estar en sexto año- se quejó Ginny mientras realizaba los trabajos para esa semana en la biblioteca- no llevamos ni un mes y ya tenemos deberes de todas las asignaturas.

-así debe ser, de otro modo no lograríamos adquirir los conocimientos básicos para poder insértanos en la sociedad mágica- la pelirroja miró a su amiga con incredulidad- y si deseas ser la mejor en pociones debes agregar citas de diversos resultados relacionados con los antídotos para venenos mortales- la chica en todo momento siguió escribiendo, la caligrafía de la castaña era la envidia de la mayoría de los estudiantes- puedes consultar este libro- Hermione sacó un libro de los muchos que tenía en la mesa. Miró a su amiga- sucede algo?

-no, solo me agoté de solo pensar en lo que debo hacer- se quejó

-Ginny, tú puedes lograrlo- asintió la chica entusiasmada

\- no me darás ventaja?- preguntó

-no- sonrió alegre la chica- sería hacer trampa

-hola chicas- saludo Luna- lamento la tardanza

-hola- dijeron ambas

-terminaste tu ensayo de pociones?- pregunto la pelirroja

-sí, ayer lo finalicé- Ginny se desanimo

-quieres que te ayude?

-no, debo hacerlo por mí misma, gracias- aseguró la chica. Por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, se habían comprometido estudiar una vez por semana junta, Hermione y Luna era bastante inteligentes, solo que la castaña podía superar fácilmente a cualquiera. En alguna ocasión Luna señaló que si fuese posible su amiga ya habría podido egresar de Hogwarts. Pero quien conocía a la castaña sabría que era humilde, dentro de lo posible para una sabelotodo consumada.

\- Luna- la voz de un chico hizo que las tres miraran. Era Theo, las chicas en pocas ocasiones había cruzado conversaciones con el chico, primero porque él no era muy dado a conversar y además la rubia había comenzado a salir con el slytherin a finales del año anterior. Pese a eso sabían que era alguien muy amable para ser Slytherin "palabras de Ginny W."- hola chicas- ambas sonrieron a modo de saludo-encontré este libro que te pude servir

-gracias Theo- sonrió la chica- terminaste tus deberes?

-no, lo haré ahora- mostró los otros libros que traía- pero parece que todos tuvieron la misma idea- las chicas, como él, vieron que gran parte de las mesas estaban ocupadas

-si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras- ofreció la castaña

-eres muy amable- dijo el chico, sentándose cerca de su novia, nuevamente entraron en un ambiente de estudio. De vez en cuando las chicas se prestaban libros, Hermione iba por archivos para consulta. Después de una hora volvieron a ser interrumpidos.

-Nott- esta vez fue Draco Malfoy, quien llegó a la biblioteca- hola chicas

-hola- dijeron todas

-tienes el libro que te preste?- Theo enarcó una ceja, se percató que las chicas volvían a sus deberes y Draco le guiñaba un ojo

-acá lo tengo- dijo el castaño sin entender que era lo que quería el chico

-me dejas ver algo?- el rubio lo tomó y se sentó cerca de la castaña para leer el dichoso libro. Theodore Nott no era muy curioso, pero claramente la actitud de su amigo era algo que le llamó la atención, sabía que ese libro el rubio ya lo había usado y es por eso que él lo tenía, cuál era su objetivo?

\- disculpa Hermione- Draco se acercó a la chica haciendo que esta diera un brinco- me prestas un pergamino y una pluma

-eh, claro- asintió la chica, quien sacó lo solicitado- aquí tienes

-gracias- Nott sonrió y volvió a sus deberes, ya sabía cuál era el objetivo- y te sirvió el libro del otro día?- la castaña se quedó sorprendida

-sí, bastante- asintió- acá lo tengo, aun lo necesitas?- el rubio la miró y sonrió al percatarse que aquella chica era la más inteligente, pero claramente era la más inocente. Algo que le gustó.

-no, había olvidado que en casa tenía una copia. Te gusta leer libros avanzados

-sí, el conocimiento es algo valioso que no debe ser limitado

-cierto, todo conocimiento debe ser valorado- finalmente ninguno estaba estudiando realmente, era algo digno de ver a ellos dos hablando. Por donde se mirasen eran las personas más opuestas. Draco era alguien de cuidado, si te volvías su enemigo claramente la pasarías mal, era un gigoló y caprichoso. En ocasiones era alguien muy egoísta y egocéntrico, pese a ello contaba con sus amigos Nott y Zabini. Por otro lado Hermione era alguien que defendía a quienes sufrieran injusticias, no mantenía rencores, tenía generalmente un perfil bajo, solo se destacaba por ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y además de ser amiga del niño de oro, Harry Potter. Lo único que tenían en común era que tenían buenos amigos.

-Ginny- se acerco Ron- debemos…- se interrumpió al ver a los dos chicos de séptimo año y Slytherin junto a sus amigas y hermana- ir a entrenar

-cierto- dijo la chica, guardo sus cosas- nos vemos Hermione, Luna, adiós chicos- salió de la biblioteca

-quieres ir peque- dijo el chico, la castaña se sonrojo, el apodo no era del todo de su agrado

\- no puedo, debo terminar este trabajo- el rubio miró molesto de reojo al chico

-está bien, nos vemos- acaricio el cabello de Luna, haciendo que Nott fuese quien se molestara.

-adió Ron- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Ambas chicas siguieron con sus trabajos

Por media hora volvió el silencio hasta que la castaña suspiró.

-he terminado- sonrió mientras ordenaba todo, el chico miraba cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña, quien se había sacado la capa, claramente usaba dos tallas de sobra en su ropa, la falda era lo único que tenía el tamaño relativamente correcto, tres dedos sobre la rodilla.- nos vemos- se despidió la chica- cenaras con nosotros?- le preguntó antes de irse a la rubia

-claro- asintió la chica

-adiós- salió de la biblioteca, el rubio cerró el libro para luego entregárselo a su amigo, quien se lo recibió sin decirle nada.

-hoy es su cumpleaños?- Theo le preguntó a su novia. El rubio quedó atento

-sí, nos juntaremos en la cena para saludarla, quieres venir?- le pregunto la chica

-no, es un momento para ustedes como amigos- la chica asintió

-pero tú también puedes ser su amigo- comentó la chica, luego miró al rubio y abrió los ojos- había olvidado darte ese dato, Hermione hoy cumple 16 años- dijo preocupada- que torpe, debí comentarte eso antes

-no te preocupes, no es que fuese a darle algún regalo- se encogió de hombros el chico- nos vemos- salió de la biblioteca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sus amigos acostumbraban a celebrar los cumpleaños durante la cena, se sentaban junto al festejado para darle sus obsequios y cantarle. Hermione siempre agradecía eso, sus padres y abuelos le enviaban dinero y presentes durante el desayuno, pero tener esa muestra de cariño desbordante era lo que más le gustaba. Su familia siempre era muy solemne, y en algunas ocasiones los comparaba con la familia de su amiga, lamentaba hacer eso, ya que tenía padres muy buenos, pero no era tan expresivos como a veces ella deseaba.

-abre mi regalo- le pidió Ron- espero que te guste- la castaña abrió la envoltura y descubrió que era una bufanda de color verde, la castaña se sorprendió- la señora me recomendó ese color, no te gusta?- pregunto dudoso

\- no creo que sea eso- comentó Ginny- pero nunca imagine que le dieras una bufanda tan slytheriana- el chico se sorprendió

-que idiota- extendió la mano- la cambiaré- dijo avergonzado

-noo- dijo la castaña colocándosela - me gusta, el verde es un color simplemente, no una forma de representar un grupo, institución o forma de pensar. Además el verde es considerado para muchos un color de buena suerte.

-si a ti te gusta – sonrió el chico. Hermione siguió abriendo regalos y disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto con Ginny, Lavender junto a Parvati la esperaban emocionadas, -tienes un admirador!- dijo eufórica la rubia- Ah, feliz cumpleaños!

-gracias- dijo sorprendida la castaña, se acercó al ventanal donde había un búho de color negro junto a un arreglo de gardenias- cómo saben que es para mí?

-porque estas de cumpleaños- comento Parvati como algo obvio.

-acércate- dijo Ginny empujándola. Hermione miró dudosa a su amiga y miró al ave quien no le quitaba la vista, estiró la mano y el búho bajo la cabeza para recibir una caricia. La chica sonrió y le alcanzó una galleta para que comiera antes de irse.

\- gracias- tomó las flores, el ave salió volando por la ventana, se las llevó a su mesa- son muy lindas

-no son rosas- negó la chica- no es un amor apasionado- Lavender lo lamentó

\- son muy lindas- comentó Ginny viéndolas, las chicas perdieron interés y se fuero hacia la sala común- tiene una tarjeta- se la pasó a su amiga- qué dice?- Hermione la sacó del sobre

-Feliz cumpleaños gati…ta?- la castaña quedó confundida-no creo que sean para mí

-por qué? Tú estás de cumpleaños, ahora quien puede llamarte gatita? qué tipo de flores son?

\- son gardenias- comento tranquilamente Hermione- mi abuela tiene algunas en su jardín

-y qué significan?

-no lo sé- la castaña miró a su amiga- no lo conozco todo

-tss- negó la pelirroja- sé quien lo sabrá, dame un minuto- la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, pasado un tiempo volvió sonriendo- ya lo sé

-sabes quién me las mando?

-no, sé cuál es el mensaje te mandaron sin palabras- dijo coquetamente la chica

-qué es?

\- _Simboliza la pureza y la dulzura. Indican amor secreto. Transmiten alegría. Le dicen al receptor que es una persona encantadora_ \- Ginny leyó un trozo de pergamino – Neville me lo dijo, creo que se sorprendió que lo buscara fuera de su cuarto.

-cómo lo fuiste a molestar- se sonrojo la chica- aun así no me da pista de quien trata

\- es un admirador, eso está claro. Es un amor secreto- la pelirroja se acariciaba la barbilla pensativa

-creo que solo fue un gesto tierno, tal vez no sabía el significado real de la flor- sonrió la chica- vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos clases- Hermione guardo la tarjeta en su libro favorito, no le daría vuelta a asunto, si la persona no se lo decía de frente puede que deseaba esperar el momento adecuado para darse a conocer.

Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô- Ôô-

Espero sus comentarios de apoyo o sugerencia.

Amy XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!  
Antes de iniciar, agradezco a todos a quienes han agregado esta historia (la única que tengo) a sus favoritos.

Aquí un nuevo cap.

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Nos leemos

 **Capitulo 3**

La llegada del otoño se hacía notar a través del viento que comenzaba a recorrer el castillo, haciendo también que las hojas cubrieran los jardines. En la mañana de la primera salida a Hogsmeade los estudiantes mostraban un gran entusiasmo por realizar compras, excursiones o simplemente salir de la rutina del estudio.

Hermione había quedado con Ginny para ir a ver artículos de quidditch y luego ir por artículos educativos "Palabras de Hermione G."

-me encanta el aire que se siente hoy- comentó emocionada Ginny- que lees?

-una lista sobre cosas que necesito comprar- comento la castaña concentrada mientras escribía algo en su lista.

-chicas!- Lavender las alcanzó- que bueno que las encuentro- cogió aire para seguir hablando

-qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada la castaña, la pelirroja tenía un rostro que mostraba estar incomoda

-quería recordarles que nos juntaremos a las tres en la casa de Madame Faure-Dumont- le guiño un ojo- sean puntuales!- la chica se marchó junto a un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff y algunas de Ravenclaw

-de qué habla?- preguntó extraña Hermione, quedó helada al ver la cara de culpable de su amiga-qué sucede?

\- el otro día estaba conversando con Luna y se nos acercó Lavender para comentar sobre ir a la fiesta de Halloween. Ahora que estamos en sexto año se nos permite asistir, y señaló que sería estupendo para dar inicio a nuestro proyecto- la pelirroja vio como su amiga quedó con la boca abierta- en eso Lavender le comentó a Luna, por ser cercana a nosotras, sobre el grupo, pero nuestra amiga se negó al decir que ella no era virgen, hubieses visto la cara de Lavender- trato de reír

-por Merlín, Ginny! Debemos decirle a Lavender o Parvati que no queremos ser parte de ese grupo, no tengo la intención de perder mi virginidad- comentó la chica segura

-aw!- Hermione vio el rostro de su amiga y sumando su casi grito de horror. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que detrás de ella había alguien que pudo haber escuchado su conversación, la que debía ser privada. Deseo más que nunca que la tierra se la tragara.

-hola chicas- ese saludo hizo que Hermione palideciese, pero no había por qué avergonzarse, por lo que a su pesar se giró. Vio a Malfoy y Zabini. Tocó su varita acariciando la posibilidad de borrarles la memoria, sabía que podría hacer el hechizo, pero también sabía que era algo prohibido.

\- no diremos nada- dijo asustado el moreno, al parecer la cara de la castaña delataba sus oscuros pensamientos

-eso esperamos- comento Ginny, mientras tomaba el brazo de la castaña quien aun estaba organizando el plan de desmemorizar a los chicos, giró el rostro para verlos, Blaise retrocedió por instinto.

-qué sucede Blaise?

-Dios! Esa pequeña da miedo- comentó con escalofrió- debería haber jurado que no diría nada

-claro que no dirás nada- comento el rubio comenzando a caminar, su amigo lo alcanzó

-Aun te gusta-dijo sorprendido- Pero ya le escuchaste?

-no me gusta, me atrae que es distinto. Pero soy paciente, además no soy de los que obliga sino de los que proporciona deseos y eso no cambiara, dejaré que la situación fluya- Draco iba caminado relajadamente con las manos en los bolsillo

-te deseo suerte- fue el único comentario del chico.

-Hermione, estas bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja cuando llegaron a la tienda de quidditch. La castaña suspiró.

-sí, fue vergonzoso porque es algo personal, pero no tengo de que preocuparme- asintió la chica- debemos discutir sobre la secta de nuestra compañeras, no me siento cómoda

-cierto- asintió la pelirroja- iremos a la tienda y veremos de qué trata.

-está bien, eso haremos- las chicas siguieron con sus planes, hicieron sus compras, cargando algunas bolsas se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas para servirse algo. Hermione aprovecho el momento para reducir las compras de manera que no les molestara.

Cuando llegó la hora estipulada las jóvenes se dirigieron a la tienda de vestuario. Al entrar se percataron que solo se encontraban Lavender y Parvati, se extrañaron no ver a las otras estudiantes que las acompañaban en la mañana.

-hola - dijeron las muchachas

-hola- contestaron

-no vinieron las otras chicas?- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-nooo- negó rotundamente Parvati- no le hemos dicho a nadie sobre nuestros reales planes- comento en susurro- confiamos en ustedes, pero no en las otras chicas. Si alguien se entera seremos el hazmerreir además de ser catalogadas como zorras

\- ustedes le han dicho a alguien?- pregunto la rubia

-qué…?- pregunto dudosa Ginny

-no- agregó la castaña- concordamos con ustedes sobre el silencio y lo delicado que sería si esto sale de nosotras cuatro- Hermione miró de reojo a su amiga y le apretó la mano- y cuál es el plan?

-encontrar un disfraz, la mayoría de las chicas trajeron uno de casa. Pero faltamos nosotras- se quejo la chica- Parvati se compró el suyo en el verano junto a su hermana y mi madre no quiso ni saber de disfraces por mis bajas calificaciones- lamento la chica

-entonces debes subir tus calificaciones- comentó la castaña haciendo que ambas chicas se sorprendieran- te ayudaré a que eso suceda

-no debes…- trato de decir la rubia

-no, yo haré un esfuerzo sobre este pro…proyecto pero a cambio deberás subir tus calificaciones- los ojos de Hermione brillaron con seguridad y estirando su mano hacia Lavender, quien le tomo la mano- es un trato- asintió- bien y qué disfraz usaremos.

Ginny aceptó finalmente ser parte de todo, sabía que su amiga era de las que iría por cualquier causa perdida, además comprendía que solo ellas eran parte de un "proyecto" tan loco. Ella tampoco tenía planeado perder la virginidad con cualquier idiota. Con la guía de Lavender buscaron disfraces. Cada vez la tienda se llenaba de distintas personas entre chicos y chicas de sexto y séptimo, quienes tenían permitido participar de dicha fiesta. Si hubiese sido por la castaña habría salido rápidamente con un disfraz simple, pero debido al trato se veía en la necesidad de esforzarse por ser parte de todo con la mejor cara, no le quedo de otra que optar por un disfraz propuesto por la rubia. Ginny simplemente aceptaría lo que fuese, no le complicaba.

Después de dos horas las jóvenes salieron de la tienda rumbo al castillo. Durante su regreso Lavender junto a Parvati fueron compartiendo planes sobre la noche de la fiesta, si bien estaba a inicio del mes de octubre eso no disminuía la emoción de las muchachas.

La castaña conversaba tranquilamente con su amiga, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el hermano de ésta.

-chicas! Dónde estuvieron metidas?- reclamo el pelirrojo. Harry las saludo a todas.

-estábamos de compras, necesitaba guantes nuevos y Hermione quería algunos materiales- comento Ginny mirando a su hermano. Desde que habían hablado el primer día de clases la pelirroja no había sacado el tema nuevamente, y Hermione por respeto no le preguntaba.

\- y sus compras?- pregunto confundido

-Hermione nos enseño hacer un pequeño hechizo para empequeñecer las bolsas- dijo Lavender mostrándole al chico su cartera donde estaban guardadas las compras.

-vaya! que sorprendente- comentó Harry viendo también

-para la próxima sal con nosotros- comento el pelirrojo

-no es necesario…- pero un codazo hizo callar a la chica

-Hermione debes ser amable con tus amigos y ayudarle de vez en cuando, para la próxima podemos salir en grupo- la rubia aseguro rápidamente, tanto Ginny como la castaña solo asintieron insegura sobre el plan.

-claro- sonrió el chico- vamos- ofreció el brazo a la rubia, Ron se fue caminando al castillo junto a la Lavender. Parvati le sonrió a Harry, quien comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Las chicas se quedaron atrás conversando. Hermione quedó expectante esperando algún comentario de parte de su amiga, pero ésta no dijo nada.

Pasaron los días y nuevamente las chicas se reunieron para estudiar, solo que esta vez no hubo interrupciones. Estaban cada una concentrada en sus deberes o completando sus estudios. Cuando finalizaron decidieron caminar hacia los jardines del castillo para conversar relajadamente.

-cada vez los días están más frescos- se quejo la castaña abrazándose a ella misma

\- también el ambiente está cada vez más inquieto- comento Luna mirando el cielo- se acerca Halloween y la magia crece.

-en serio?- pregunto dudosa Ginny

-claro, tomando la antigua tradición se cree que en Halloween la línea que une a este mundo con el otro mundo se estrecha permitiendo que tanto espíritus benévolos como malévolos puedan cruzar. En el número del Quisquilloso de este mes sale un especial sobre qué hacer si te invaden espíritu y otros males- la rubia saco la revista y se la pasó a su amiga. Ginny comenzó a ojearla, mientras las chicas se sentaban en una banca.

-iras a la fiesta?- le pregunto Hermione

-claro, será entretenido, además es nuestro primer año asistiendo- sonrió la rubia- de que iras disfrazada?

\- de mujer maravilla- se sonrojo la chica- es un heroína muggle

-es de las que tiene una capa?- pregunto emocionada, a Luna le fascinaba las cosas muggle.

-no, pero tiene súper poderes

\- además de mucha piel expuesta- agrego la pelirroja, haciendo que el sonrojo fuese en aumento –yo iré de pirata con un parche para taparme el ojo, además de una espada. Y tú de qué iras disfrazada?

\- de Campanita, un hada infantil muggle, la dependienta de la tienda me lo recomendó por el color de mi cabello- tocó un mechón de su larga cabellera con aire pensativo

-te probaste el traje?- le consulto la castaña curiosa

-no, no tuve tiempo. Pero ya lo hare el día de la fiesta- aseguro la chica- será fascinante ver como por una noche puedes ser quien tú quieras, y a mí que me encantan las hadas. Theo irá de pirata también- miró a su amiga entusiasmada- debería haber optado por un traje como el de ustedes así iríamos en temática.

-no lo había pensado- comento Ginny- hubiésemos sido el grupo de los corsarios, pero tú como Hermione son muy buenas, no querrían hacer que la gente camine por la tabla hacia los tiburones- la pelirroja rió estridentemente

-puede ser – asintió la rubia. Hermione miraba la revista con gran interés, no le daba la connotación científica sino más bien de entretención. Escuchaba a lo lejos a sus amigas discutir sobre ser piratas o un grupo de hadas de bosque o sus variantes. A ella le complicada usar el traje de mujer maravilla, y eso es por tener grandes pechos. Le encantaba el personaje por ser una mujer capaz de usar la fuerza sabiamente, algo que ella en ocasiones no lograba. No era una chica fuerte físicamente, con un metro sesenta no intimidaba a nadie, cuando supo que podía hacer magia se sintió genial pero a la vez se sorprendió teniendo oscuros pensamientos, algo que buscaba manejar. Había momentos donde se bloqueaba y se volvía violenta, no sucedía seguido, pero lo peligroso era que sucedía y un claro ejemplo fue cuando golpeo a Malfoy. No fue la primera vez, antes de entrar a Hogwarts le había sucedido lo mismo.

-entremos- propuso Ginny- me ha dado frío

-claro- las chicas la acompañaron

Las semanas pasaron volando y llegó la tan esperada fiesta.

Sábado por la mañana, Parvati y Lavender cantaba y eran el reflejo de la alegría. Mientras que Hermione está ansiosa.

-podemos cambiar de disfraces?- le pregunto a la pelirroja

-no, tienes – hizo el gesto sobre su pecho- algo que yo no tengo. Pregúntale a Lavender

-su traje es más revelador- se quejo la chica

-Hermione- abrazó a su amiga- no te centres en las partes de tu cuerpo expuesta, sino en quien serás por una noche, no me dijiste que era una de las mujeres más fuerte?

-claro- asintió la castaña

-quédate con eso, por una noche será la mujer más fuerte- la castaña se sorprendió sonriendo, su amiga le beso la cabeza- desayunemos, que aun nos queda tiempo libre antes que Lavender o Parvati nos rapten.

Ginny se encargó de distraer a su amiga, entre algunos chicos organizaron un partido de quidditch, Hermione junto a Luna se sentaron a mirar, Theo pensó en hacer lo mismo hasta que los chicos lo convencieron para participar del juego, después de una hora jugando terminaron riendo y compartiendo estrategias, el castaño no era fanático, pero se le daba bien los deportes. El grupo completo se fue hacia el castillo para almorzar, Ron se entusiasmó hablando con Theo llegando incluso a invitarlo a almorzar a la mesa de Griffindor, cosa que el muchacho aceptó. Los amigos de éste se sorprendieron al verlo rodeado de leones. Pero supusieron que el chico deseaba acercase más a los amigos de su novia. Lo vieron riendo mientras compartían anécdotas. Normalmente los fines de semana los estudiantes se mezclaban durante las comidas, ya que se incentivaba a la unión más que la división.

Llegada la hora de arreglarse Hermione como Ginny se vieron divirtiéndose mientras ayudaban a colocarse los disfraces. Esto hizo que la castaña entendiera que algunos aspectos de ser adolescente era bueno vivirlo, trataría de hoy centrarse en pasarla bien con sus amigos.

-espero que encontremos a nuestros príncipes azules- suspiro Lavender quien iba vestida de diablita, su traje consistía en un vestido con una falda muy corta y un escote increíblemente pronunciado, además de un tridente y los cachos que daba la clara idea de quien era.

\- ya verás que así será- le aseguro Lavender, que iba de caperucita roja, su falda no era de una niña que iba donde su abuelita, llevaba la clásica caperuza roja y una canasto para darle un aire al personaje.

\- yo solo la pasaré bien, será mi primera fiesta- comento Ginny colocándose el parche en el ojo, con esto dio terminada su transformación, si bien el traje de la chica cubría la parte de arriba con una blusa blanca que dejaba solo en descubierto sus hombros no así lo hacía la falda negra con sus largas piernas, de los traje era el que menos escote tenia. La chica estaba animada usando su espada, además de tener un sombrero a juego.

\- y tú Hermione?- le pregunto su amiga

\- creo que hare lo mismo, me divertiré- se colocó de pie, las chicas le silbaron haciendo que se sonrojara

-estas muy guapa- dijeron sus amigas, porque sin proponérselo estaban transformándose en amigas, puede ser que encontrasen cosas en común. Hermione uso el traje tipo de la mujer maravilla, con un short corto azul con las estrellas y un corset rojo y otros accesorios (como una cuerda que representaba el lazo de la verdad) y las esclavas, que dejaba en claro que ella era la mujer maravilla. Las chicas le alisaron los cabellos los cuales eran bastante largos completamente liso, por lo que dejaron con suave ondas.

Una vez lista decidieron bajar todas juntas.

Ginny le insistió a Ron ir por separados, de esa manera lograba estar lejos de Harry hasta el momento el chico no había dicho palabra pero había ocasiones donde lo descubría mirándola, ella no podía negar que también lo miraba pero de preferencia lo hacía de lejos y por mera curiosidad.

Al ingresar al salón escucharon la música a todo volumen cosa que no se sentía antes de cruzar por las puertas que estaban custodiadas por profesores para asegurarse que no entraran estudiantes de cursos menores.

Lavender saludo a varias chicas como chicos, era claramente una persona sociable. Finalmente Ginny y Hermione decidieron ir por jugo ya que no sabían exactamente qué hacer. Ambas miraban el lugar, habían llegado relativamente temprano ya que el salón se encontraban pocos estudiantes y aun nadie bailaba pese a que la música estaba a todo volumen.

-nos sentamos?- sugirió Hermione, Ginny asintió y ubicaron una mesa desocupada, estaban en una de las esquinas del lugar, espacio que les permitía tener una visión de todo, además de ver quienes entraban. Las chicas conversaron sobre todo, comentando los diversos disfraces.

\- llegó Ron invitémosle a que se sienten con nosotras

-no- le pidió la pelirroja- aun no me siento cómoda con Harry

\- aun no hablas con él?- le pregunto preocupada

-no, no hayo que decirle- dijo avergonzada la chica- debe pensar que soy una niña, el fue mi primer beso, mientras yo sé que él ha tenido novias

-es cierto, pero es Harry- le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla- y antes de todo es tu amigo

-es cierto- Ginny miró a su amigo que al igual que Hermione había optado por un disfraz de súper héroe, vestía de Superman mientras su hermano iba de piratas, al parecer se cumpliría la posibilidad de formar el grupo de corsarios.

Los chicos sin verlas se dirigieron a la otra parte del salón donde se reunieron con unos chicos de Ravenclaw. Pasaron unos minutos y entró Luna, quien se veía muy bella con su traje de Campanita sensual, pero la inocencia de la chica y el pirata que la acompañaba impedía que cualquiera osara molestarla, como la rubia les compartió Theo iba de pirata, detrás de ellos entraron Draco y Blaise, el primero iba de vampiro, uno muy guapo y elegante y el último vestía un traje de Batman, Zabini era un chico proveniente de un linaje de magos "sangre pura" pero su personalidad estaba hecha para romper cualquier estereotipo.

-creo que Luna nos busca- comento Ginny, moviendo la mano para captar su atención. Logrando sin proponérselo que el capitán de los leones también la viese. Luna le comento a su novio la ubicación de sus amigas y éste les dijo a sus amigos haciendo que se separaran. La pareja se acerco saludando a las jóvenes, después de hablar un momento el muchacho fue a buscar refrescos.

-esto está muy animado- comentó alegre Luna- hay mucha gente. Están muy bellos sus disfraces- ambas chicas agradecieron y devolvieron el cumplido. Cuando regreso Theo siguieron conversando, Ginny le compartía la idea de crear un grupo de piratas, ya que gran parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts había optado por ese disfraz. Hermione por su parte le explicaba entusiasmada a Luna cómo funcionaba cada uno de los elementos que componían el traje de la mujer maravilla.

-Qué pasa!- saludo Ron llegando al grupo, Harry no está con él y la castaña pudo notar que esto inquieto a su amiga- he contado más de diez personas vestida de piratas

-de eso hablábamos con tu hermana- comentó Theo, había creado cierta cercanía con el chico, más al saber que éste era muy bueno en ajedrez, ya tenían organizado un partido para el día siguiente.

\- iré por cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Hermione- alguien se le ofrece algo?- solo Ginny le pidió un vaso también.

-waaauu! Eres la mujer maravilla- Ron se le acercó para ver el traje- Harry es Superman, debería haber optado por un super héroe- se lamentó el muchacho, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien estaba un poco cohibida- te acompaño iré a ver a otros amigos- gracias a Ron pudo avanzar sin dificultades hasta la mesa de los refrescos. La castaña tomó dos vasos con cerveza, supuso que ese era el contenido, ya que no había nadie que se lo asegurase y Ron se había entretenido con una chica de Hufflepuff que le coqueteaba, no quiso molestarlo, así que simplemente los tomó y queriendo regresar se percato que era difícil saber donde estaban sus amigos.

-Merlín! Cuando llegó tanta gente? – en ese instante vio a Draco yendo hacia la mesa, pensó en alejarse para evitarlo, pero recordó que no debía porque avergonzarse, era su vida y sus decisiones.

-hola Hermione- le saludo acercándose a ella

-hola, cómo estás?- de alguna forma extraña sentía que eran más que conocidos pero sin llegar a ser amigos

-bien, disfrutando de la fiesta, te diviertes?- le miró sonriendo mostrando los colmillos que gracias a un hechizo había obtenido, aunque la castaña pensó que le sentaban muy bien como si fuesen reales.

-sí, es mi primera fiesta de disfraces- comentó tranquilamente, ella no sentía la necesidad de crear una imagen falsa, todos sabían que era tranquila (en palabras muggles una nerd).

-déjame ayudarte- le tomó lo vasos

-no es necesario…- trato de señalar

-permíteme ser un caballero contigo, sino mi madre se decepcionara del hijo que crió - la castaña asintió un poco confundida, dudaba que Narcisa Malfoy felicitara a su hijo por ayudarle a ella, hija de muggle- y hacia dónde ibas?

\- a una mesa donde están los chicos pero creo que me he desorientado- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, haciendo que el chico le mirara los labios

-creo saber donde están, vi a Theo yendo hacia allá, por acá- el chico comenzó a caminar, la chica iba casi pegada a sus talones, cada minuto veía a más personas. Draco se giró y le tomó la mano- no vayas a extraviarte…- la castaña dudo de su buena audición ya que había escuchado _gatita_ , pero el ruido era tan fuerte que fácilmente podría haber errado, permitió que caminase así y pronto se vio junto a sus amigos- Buenas noches

-hola Malfoy, Hermione?- Ginny se sorprendió al ver a su amiga con el rubio pero no hizo mayor comentario, algo que la castaña sabia que luego haría.

-hay mucha gente- comentó Luna, dando una razón sin quererlo, por la chica

\- aquí dejo tus bebidas, Hermione- el muchacho deposito los vasos

-gracias Malfoy- sonrió la chica

-nos vemos- se despidió el chico yéndose por donde habían llegado antes.

-por qué le llamas Malfoy cuando el usa tu nombre para hablarte, y desde cuando lo hace?- Ginny no evitó preguntarle eso a su amiga

-no lo sé- la castaña bebió de su vaso, de pronto había sentido mucha sed- solo lo hace

-Draco, es un chico muy amable- comentó la rubia, Theo por su parte miraba hacia otra parte tratando que no notasen su presencia mientras tenían su charla de chicas- debería llamarle por su nombre, yo lo hago- aseguro confiada

\- si él te llama por tu nombre, entonces tú debes hacer lo mismo. Ya no es tan Malfoy- comento la pelirroja, sin preocuparse que el mejor amigo del rubio estuviese allí mismo

-tienen razón, además él me salvó la vida- asintió la chica, para luego susurrar - debería de haberle dado un presente como agradecimiento- comento horrorizada- que falta de educación

-tranquila- Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la mano- nunca es tarde para demostrarle un gesto de agradecimiento. Theo- las chicas miraron al castaño – qué le recomiendas a Hermione- la rubia miró significativamente a su novio, el muchacho sabía que era un gran paso, que tanto su novia como amigo agradecerían su intervención.

-no debes sentirte obligada a regalarle algo por agradecimiento- dijo el muchacho sonriendo, pero sintió como un pequeño pie le golpeaba la pantorrilla, miró dudoso a Luna, quien le sonreía dulcemente, pero sabía que no era la intervención esperada- pero si aun así quiere darle algo, podrías hacerle galletas

-galletas?- pregunto Ginny- caseras? Malfoy o sea Draco comería galletas que no sean finas?- El castaño dudo un segundo pero el pequeño pie de su novia le acaricio cuan larga era su pantorrilla

-claro, él adora las cosas caseras, en especial las galletas- la seguridad del chico no dejo duda entre ellas, logrando que todas asintieran en silencio

-gracias por la información- le dijo la castaña- eres muy amable en compartir esto conmigo- al muchacho se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba mandando un corderito directo al lobo, pero de alguna forma confiaba en el instinto de su novia y estaba seguro que Draco nunca obligaría a la chica hacer algo.

Espero que les haya gustado y mi objetivo que antes de que termine el mes subo el próximo cap.

Cualquier comentario deja tu review o agrégame a tu favoritos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!  
Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y si me dejan un review con comentarios me ayudaría mucho a mejorar y darme ánimos :D

 **Les dejo este capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo  
Los personajes no son mío sino de la grandiosa Rowling**

 **Capitulo 4:**

El domingo luego de la fiesta, el castillo se mostraba más silencioso de lo habitual. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba aun junto a Morfeo, excepto los chicos de cursos menores, y dos gryffindor que le habían solicitado a Dobby que les permitiera usar parte de la cocina.

-señorita permítame hacer eso- le pidió uno de los elfos, que estaba junto a ellas. Los otros elfos se escondían ya que entre ellos sabia sobre P.E.D.D.O, la agrupación que la castaña había creado para liberarlos, algo que ellos temían por sobre todo.

-no le insistas Pippy- le dijo Ginny mientras comía una manzana y leía el Quisquilloso del mes de noviembre, Luna siempre se lo prestaba antes que saliera a la venta- Hermione le desea dar un regalo a su novio- esto hizo que la chica soltara un huevo, el que se rompió

-Ginny! No bromees, sabes porque lo hago- se quejo limpiando el desastre, negándole al elfo ayudarle- lamento molestarlos, me falta poco.-Para su suerte sabia cocinar y sus galletas era muy valoradas entre su familia, pero estaba nerviosa ya que Draco Malfoy era un chico que se mostraba muy elegante en todo.

-lo de héroe fue hace más de un mes- comento la chica sin quitar los ojos de su lectura- pero aun así sientes la necesidad de regalarle galletas? Además con lo que sucedió anoche…

-crees que no debo hacerlas? – se angustió la chica

-noo- Ginny la miró- debes hacerlas, pero para mí- le sonrió

-hare bastante para compartir- asintió la chica, colocó la bandeja en el horno- unos minutos y estarán listas- Hermione comenzó a tararear mientras fundía chocolate para decorar las galletas, la pelirroja le miró por un momento, proyecto su imaginación viendo al rubio románticamente con su amiga, pero muy pronto su pensamiento transformaron al chico en un vampiro como vestía anoche y en la castaña a la doncella siendo raptada. Sacudió su cabeza, reprendiéndose por lo tonta que era, volvió a leer. Luego de la fiesta había conversado con Hermione sobre lo que sucedió, se sintió inquita y molesta, pero su amiga la había tranquilizado, quien diría que un chica tan pequeña podía ser muy letal.

Una vez terminada su labor, la castaña limpio los utensilios y le pidió a Dobby que les diera algunas galletas a los elfos, la criatura le sonrió emocionado y le aseguro que trataría que todos comieran. Las chicas se despidieron saliendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-cómo hallaras a Draco?- susurro su amigan mientras entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-eh! No lo había pensado- la castaña se mordió el labio- puedo dejarlo para mañana

-no creo que sea bueno, hoy muy pocas personas están despiertas o merodeando por el castillo… eso, pídele a Harry el mapa merodeador!

-ahora? Debe estar durmiendo- miró preocupada hacia el sector donde dormían los chicos

-vamos, iré contigo, pero serás tú quien hable y si le regalas algunas galletas no se molestará- la pelirroja tiró de su amiga y llegando a la puerta de los chicos de séptimo, golpeó con energía.

-quién es?- un voz adormilada sonó del interior. Ginny le hizo gesto a su amiga para que hablara

-eh.. Esta Ha… Harry?- Hermione escucho como dentro varias voces hablaban para molestar al moreno por tener una admiradora- deberíamos irnos- susurro la chica

-no, recuerda que eres valiente- le animo su amiga

-si- el rostro de Harry apareció, tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y un moretón en la mandíbula- Hermione?

-lamento despertarte… qué te sucedió?- la castaña señaló el moretón, el moreno vio a Ginny quien le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Solo un accidente- se encogió de hombros- qué sucede?

-nada grave… solo quería pedirte un… favor- la chica mordía su labio, gesto que siempre reflejaba sus nervios.

-dime- el chico le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-quiero encontrar a alguien en el castillo, alguien que no es de Griffindor- ya iba susurrando lo último, el chico enarcó las cejas con sorpresa

-quieres usar el mapa merodeador?- vio como la chica lo miraba mientras asintió- dame un minuto- entro al cuarto, las chicas seguían escuchando risas de los jóvenes que seguían molestando al muchacho.

-sabes usarlo?- le pregunto el moreno cuando regreso

-eh… creo que si

-yo lo sé usar- se adelanto la pelirroja que hasta ahora había estado apoyada en la pared

-claro- asintió el chico

-toma, esto es para ti y Ron- Hermione le pasó una bolsa con varias galletas, Harry las recibió y se lo agradeció. Las jóvenes se despidieron y bajaron a la sala común que aun permanecía vacía. Ginny usando la varita activó el mapa y vieron a todos dentro del castillo, ambas buscaron al rubio que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin

-no creo que podamos ir y simplemente llamarlo- se desilusionó la castaña

-no, pero sé quien nos puede ayudar- señaló a los letreros de Theodore y Luna, quienes estaban en los jardines

-pero los interrumpiremos- se lamentó- puedo esperar el almuerzo

-no, vuelvo a insistir, conociéndote no querrás público, menos serpientes – Ginny miró a su amiga, sabia cuan tímida era ella y más si la gente malinterpretaba su gesto.

-tienes razón- se puso de pie. Ginny cerró el mapa

-vamos- las chicas volvieron a salir de la sala y se dirigieron a los jardines y encontraron a los novios conversando mientras leían, Hermione se detuvo dudando del plan, pero su amiga la arrastro hasta llegar donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hola- les saludo alegre la rubia al verlas

-hola chicas- le saludos el castaño

-chicos- dijo Ginny- justo a quien buscábamos-miró a Theo

-hola- dijo la castaña-cómo están?

-bien, esta muy linda la mañana- sonrió Luna- es galleta lo que huelo?

-sí, les traje algunas para ustedes- estiro el brazo con una bolsa a la pareja- y quería pedirle a Theo un favor

-claro- sonrió el chico- en qué te puedo ayudar?

-puedes ayudarme a darle esto a Mal… Draco- mostró una bolsa grande de galletas- o puedes dárselas tú- la chica se sorprendió por no pensar eso antes

-es bueno que seas tú quien se las entregas, sino no sabrá el por qué se las regalas- comentó Luna mientras sacaba una galleta- están muy ricas! Prueba Theo- el castaño tomó una

-están muy deliciosas, es cierto, debes dárselas tú. Dame un momento y le llamaré

-qué… ahora?

-claro, regreso en un momento- se levanto- espera- saco algunas galletas- para el camino- las tres chicas le vieron irse.

-eres muy noble al reconocer el esfuerzo de Draco en salvarte- comento Luna mientras comía galletas, era como una niña ya que balanceaba ambas piernas, la chica era unos centímetros más alta que la castaña, pero tenía un cuerpo más similar al de una niña, con unos ojos soñadores que siempre la hacía ver como alguien que estaba en otro mundo. Ginny sacó un tema para distraer a su amiga, sabía que el gesto de Hermione era por razones educadas, pero tenía la leve sospecha que el chico no la veía como una simple "amiga o conocida", por lo que estaba pendiente para saber si era necesario eliminar la presencia del chico. Si llegaba a sobrepasarse, Dios sabia que el golpe de Hermione no sería nada con lo que ella le haría.

Theo llegó corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin y como supuso el rubio estaba leyendo el diario, Draco no era de los que dormía hasta tarde como Blaise (aunque no era tan seguro donde lo estaba haciendo).

-Draco- le llamó el chico, de una zancadas se sentó cerca de él- alguien quiere hablar contigo- comió la última galleta, saboreándola.

-y quién sería?- pregunto sin dejar de leer

-Hermione Granger- el rubio bajo el periódico sorprendido- irás?

-dónde está?

\- en los jardines junto a Ginny y Luna

-hablaré con la comitiva presente?

-te ayudaré con eso

-bien, qué esperamos? nunca se debe hacer esperar a una dama.

Al llegar al jardín vio a las chicas conversando. Hermione se encontraba de espalda por lo que no vio, como sus amigas, cuando venían los chicos. Cuando Draco la saludo hizo que ésta saltara.

-Dra…Draco, hola!- se sonrojo la chica, ya que el muchacho se le había acercado bastante- cómo estás?

-bien, es una hermosa mañana- Draco y Hermione hablaban con los saludos de cortesía, mientras Ginny y Theo tenían una conversación a través de señas uno hacían señas para irse y la otra para quedarse.

-no es hora de tu juego con Ron?- pregunto Luna tranquilamente mirando a su novio

-verdad- el chico consulto su reloj

-Ginny, vendrá Ron?- Luna miró a su amiga, la pelirroja encogió los hombros

-no lo sé, puede que se haya quedado dormido

-puedes ir por él, Theo está muy emocionado de encontrar un buen jugador de ajedrez- la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y no encontró una escusa para negarse

-claro, espérenme aquí- remarcó esto último y salió corriendo, Luna sonrió mientras veía a su amiga yéndose

-chicos- la rubia miró a Draco como a Hermione- nos permiten un poco de privacidad, quiero hablar algo importante con Theo

-por supuesto- sonrió como felino el chico, para luego ofrecer su brazo a la castaña, quien estaba un poco confundida, por otro lado Theo estaba sorprendido al ver a su novia moviendo a todos al igual que piezas de ajedrez, _jaque mate_. Hermione tomó el brazo del chico, se fueron caminando hacia los invernaderos. Draco dio varios temas de conversación, libros, ensayos, hechizos, etc. Logrando que la chica no se percatara que ya estaba lejos de sus amigos.

-Theo me comentó que querías hablar conmigo- dijo después de un momento

-si- la chica había olvidado su real objetivo- toma- le ofreció una bolsa con galletas- no te agradecí el que me hayas ayudado en el lago- miró un poco nerviosa a Draco- no sé nadar, si no hubiese sido por ti, claramente no habría salido de esa

-gracias- recibió las galletas- no debías comprarme galletas, además si no hubiese sido yo, otro te habría salvado- el chico sabia que tanto Harry como Ron habrían hecho eso, pero él había sido más rápido en reaccionar

-no las compré- Hermione se sonrojo- las hice, Theo me comentó que te gustaban, no es así?

-qué?- el chico quedo por un momento sorprendido- no, o sea me encantan. Tu las has hecho?

-sí, espero que sean de tu gusto

-puedo probarlas ahora?

-sí, aunque tal vez sean más rica si las comes junto con una taza de té- Hermione se sintió nerviosa al ver como el muchacho abría y sacaba una galleta. La castaña miró como iba cambiando de expresión hasta llegar a una de asombro

-te ha gustado?- su voz sonó ansiosa

-me encantó- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras sacaba otra galleta- son muy deliciosas

-que bueno- sonrió también la chica- me alegra que te gusten- Draco se quedó con una galleta a medio camino ya que el rostro de la chica le había cautivado, sabía que Hermione Granger era una chica linda, pero en ese momento hermosa calzaría mejor. Cuando vio que la incomodaba cambio de pensamiento y volvió a comer otra galleta

-si no fueras una gran bruja, podrías dedicarte hacer galletas- dijo el muchacho- pero es mejor que lo dejes como hobby, tú tienes todo para ayudar a la sociedad mágica- la castaña se sintió realmente feliz con ese comentario, para ella era un gran cumplido que reconocieran sus capacidades intelectuales y más si era un estudiante brillante, como Draco Malfoy uno de los mejores en su promoción.

-gracias- si el muchacho pensó que el rostro de la chica había sido hermoso anteriormente el de ahora era de los que dejan sin aliento- no sabes cuánto significa para mi tus palabras, siempre temí no calzar en este lugar

-sobre…

-Hermione!- Ginny llegó corriendo

-qué sucede?-pregunto asustada la chica al ver a su amiga tan agitada- te ha pasad…

-no- sonrió la pelirroja tratando de tomar aire- quería preguntarte… algo

-ah, claro- asintió Hermione un poco extrañada, para luego susurrar- es personal?

-un poco- el rubio entrecerró los ojos, sospechaba que la escusa creada por la pelirroja era porque no quería que estuviesen a solas

-espero que disfrutes de las galletas y nuevamente gracias, nos vemos Draco- se despidió Hermione sonriéndole, el rubio sacó una galleta viendo como las chicas se iban. Ginny llevaba abrazada a Hermione, de alguna forma le agradaba la menor de los Weasley, ya que se veía de lejos que quería mucho a la castaña. Sabia que la preocupación de la chica había aumentado por lo sucedido en la fiesta, él no había presenciado la situación, pero de alguna manera había intervenido al igual que Potter, en su caso fue para evitar que su amigo no se volviera un criminal. Además de dejarle más que claro que no debían meterse con personas de otras casas y menos con las tres chicas, no dejó duda sobre que si existía una próxima vez él no sería tan gentil.

**************************Flash back *********************************** 

-la fiesta está muy animada-comentó Ginny sonriendo, ellas habían ido al baño y aprovecharon de conversar más tranquila ya que con la música era difícil. Theo se había quedado junto con Blaise y Draco en la mesa. Los Slytherin se habían unido al grupo, señalando que no tenían mesa, y finalmente se había quedado conversando gran parte de la noche.

-podríamos bailar con los chicos- comentó Luna- me gusta hablar y reír, pero creo que en este tipos de fiesta se debe bailar

-no sé bailar…- la castaña quedo con las palabras en los labios, las chicas salieron al pasillo cuando se vieron interrumpidas

-hola sabelotodo- saludo Crabber, quien estaba junto a la menor de las Greengrass. Hermione se percató que cinco personas las habían rodeado- me gusta tu traje- sin vergüenza le acarició el hombro, la castaña retrocedió

-qué te sucede?- Ginny se puso delante de su amiga

-comadreja menor, nunca te imagine como una sujeta velas- rió Daphne- no ves que mi amigo esta ligando con la come libros, una gran oportunidad para que ella se codee con alguien superior.

-ella no necesita eso- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazo

-además lo más correcto es intentar hablar con ella en la fiesta – comentó Luna- y no en un pasillo

-no te entrometas lunática, que le calientes las sábanas a Nott no significa que puede hablarnos- comentó Marcus Flint- tú puedes calentármelas a mí- miró sugestivamente a Ginny

-qué te…?- Ginny ya iba hacia el chico cuando Millicent Bulstrode la empujó con bastante fuerza haciendo que cayese sobre Luna. Las chicas se levantaron entre las risas del grupo. Hermione habló por primera vez

\- Luna y Ginny, porque esos son sus nombres, tienen razón no necesito esto y esperar a alguien en un pasillo con un grupo numeroso de persona no da la impresión de que sea algo educado- comentó la castaña mirando a todos - además creo que tus acciones se contradice con los que dice tu amiga- miró a Vincent- y si nos permiten, queremos regresar a la fiesta

\- no te atrevas sangre sucia…- la rubia le tomó del brazo enterrándole las uñas, pero se vio en la obligación de soltarla porque Hermione le estaba enterrando la varita en la garganta

-no fui clara- siseo- no me agradas, menos tus amigos, y sentir tu mano de sangre pura me hace sentir nauseas.- miró al grupo de serpiente que se sorprendieron- saben que soy superior a todos con la magia, sangre sucia pero la mejor bruja

-Hermione- Lavender y Parvati estaba en el pasillo, habían escuchado parte de la conversación, ambas chicas palidecieron al ver la escena- están bien?- se acercaron a Luna y Ginny para ayudarles, ya que cojeaban

-no creo que esto se deba saber- comentó Hermione sin bajar la varita, había soltado a Daphne, ésta se tapaba la garganta- no sería lindo que nos quiten punto, o si?- los chicos de Slytherin estaban aterrados ya que la pequeña ratón de biblioteca era realmente una leona. Todos negaron- espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir- salió del pasillo siguiendo a sus amigas

Los chicos que reían se interrumpieron al ver como las muchachas llegaban junto a Parvati y Lavender, el rostro de cada una mostraba que algo había sucedido. Antes de llegar a la mesa las chicas conversaron brevemente, las gryffindor se despidieron para retornar por donde habían llegado. Theo se acercó a Luna, quien lo abrazo.

-qué sucedió?- pregunto Draco

-solo un pequeño accidente- comentó Hermione, se veía un poco incomoda y asustada- pero estamos bien

-estas bien pelirroja?- Blaise vio que Ginny se veía muy molesta

-sí, pero creo que me iré- tomó su sombrero- ya me aburrió esto

\- te acompaño- dijo Hermione- Theo iras a dejar a Luna, cierto?

-por su puesto- el castaño estaba un poco confundido

-nos vemos- Hermione se despidió, ambas abrazaron a Luna antes de irse. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos ya que habían visto a las chicas muy animadas y al regresar su conducta era muy distinta.

-Luna?- Theo tomó el rostro de la rubia- también quieres irte?

-sí, estoy cansada- miró al chico significativamente

-chicos, nos retiramos- el castaño tomo su sombrero y abrazando a su novia se dispuso a irse.

-adiós chicos, la pase muy bien- Draco como Blaise le respondieron, se quedaron mirando la salida del salón

-entiendes que sucedió?

-no, pero estoy muy seguro de que paso algo- el moreno asintió

-bueno, sigamos con la fiesta-Blaise se levanto para irse

-yo me voy- el rubio consulto su reloj -es una hora excelente para ir a descansar

-estás hablando en serio?

-sí, nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despidió de su amigo, saludo algunas personas mientras iba a la salida. Se percató que algunos alumnos de su casa también salían de la fiestas, iban murmurando temerosos hacia las mazmorras. Ninguno advirtió que detrás de ellos iba el rubio, quien escuchaba la conversación del grupo

-crees que lunática que diga a Nott?

-no lo sé, pero Granger da miedo- comentó Bulstrode- ustedes-miró a Crabbe y Goyle- no puede fijarse en personas normales- la chica le golpeo a ambos por la nuca, en eso Greengrass se voltio encontrándose con Draco

-Ma… Malfoy- chillo asustada, pero sus ojos se agrandaron al extremo viendo un punto por sobre la oreja del chico, el rubio se giró al ver a Theo. Su amigo era el chico más tranquilo, pero a veces se notaba que provenía de una familia bastante oscura

\- Nott, nosotros… -Flint no pudo continuar ya que Potter había llegado y en un cerrar de ojos había lanzado al muchacho lejos de un solo golpe. Draco quedo confuso, algo comprendió con lo que había alcanzado escuchar, pero ver a Potter dándose puños con Flint y a Theo con varita en mano, le hizo pensar que ese algo era grave.

-que le pasó por esas cabezas huecas además de aire?- la voz más pausada de lo normal de Theo le daría escalofrío a cualquiera, especialmente si lo habías provocado

-qué sucedió Theo?- Draco le hablo sin acercarse

-Harry!- Weasley llegó junto a otros Gryffindor quienes separaron al muchacho

-no te acerques nuevamente a Ginny… o Hermione- el castaño respiraba con dificultad

-no lo harán- Theo tenía una mirada asesina

-basta- dijo Draco- Potter, créeme que esta vez sí escucharan. Theo baja la varita y llevemos a estos críos a la sala

-vamos- aceptó Theo sin dejar de ver a los chicos, un viento frio hizo a travesó el pasillo

-Malfoy- Harry detuvo al rubio- la última vez…

-esta vez escucharan- el rubio miró a los leones- creo que pensaron que eran suficiente para lograrlo, pero se metieron con la novia Nott y rompieron la norma de buena convivencia

-espero que esto no se repita- comento Ron, Draco asintió para luego girar sobre sus talones, debía asegurar que su amigo no hiciera algo estúpido, además de saber que había sucedido exactamente.

*********************Fin del flash back*************************

De alguna manera todos estaban de acuerdo sobre la buena convivencia entre las casas, desde el Ministerio se promovía esto, debido a que casi surge una guerra entre sus ciudadanos. Los profesores les dieron charlas, además de exigirle a los prefectos a que esto fuese cumplido.

Draco era más que consciente que él tenía tejado de vidrio, si bien había cambiado su conducta respeto a los hijos de muggle en principio por exigencia de sus padres para mantener una buena imagen como familia modelo. Para luego sentir que era necesario, más si tenía sus ojos posados sobre la más perfecta de las prefectas, Gryffindor, hija de muggle, entre muchas otras características.

-Ginny, qué sucede?- le pregunto preocupada la castaña cuando vio que estaban solas

-nada grave, solo que aun no confío en Draco, ya no es tan Malfoy, pero aun así después de lo que paso ayer… debemos tener cuidado

-Theo es amigo de Draco, además Luna también lo conoce y ella confía en él. No te digo que seamos sus amigas pero debo reconocer que Draco está cambiando, acaba de reconocer que soy una buena bruja

-en serio? Pero si eso lo sabe todo el castillo, además se los recalcaste a las serpientes ayer " _saben que soy superior a todos con la magia, sangre sucia pero la mejor bruja"  
_ -que vergüenza, debo haber parecido una loca- Hermione se tapo la cara con ambas manos

-no, claramente me hiciste caso y por una noche fuiste la mujer maravilla, una heroína- Ginny abrazo a su amiga

-gracias, pero temo que me excedí- dijo tímidamente la castaña, en ese momento solo sintió una rabia muy grande y no razonó, solo sentía asco, rabia e impotencia, luego liberó todo- espero que esto no se expanda

-en eso debo ayudarte a comprender que Lavender no podrá evitar comentar y además Luna le contará a Theo, puede que no todo el castillo lo sepa pero algunos estudiante si lo harán

-Dios, que la directora no se entere

-espero eso también, puede que Dumblendore en su lugar seria más indulgente, Merlín sabe cuántas veces disculpo a Harry y Ron de sus tonteras, pero sabes que ellos tiene más culpa que nosotras, fue en defensa propia

-pero yo use la varita como arma

-no, dijiste que podrías usarla pero no la usaste. Esa es la diferencia- sonrió Ginny- yo solo sé que contigo me siento segura porque eres la _mejor bruja-_ ambas brujas rieron llegando a la entrada del castillo.

Como predijo Ginny, varios alumnos se enteraron de la situación. Y de una forma extraña la directora se enteró de todo, la situación llevo a que los profesores se reunieran y llegaron a un acuerdo.

El lunes durante el desayuno la directora hizo silencio para dar un aviso, todos los estudiantes quedaron extrañados.

-Estimados estudiantes, este año por primera vez le pediremos a los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo permanezcan en el castillo durante las fiestas de finales de año. Esto está autorizado por el Ministerio y se les ha comunicado a sus padres. El resto del alumnado tiene autorizado viajar como es costumbre. Pueden seguir con sus actividades- McGonagall se retiro del salón.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, para luego romper la quietud como una pompa de jabón.

Hermione estaba congelada, no presto atención a ninguna de las conversación que habían en su mesa, vio los hechos y supuso que esto de alguna forma tenía relación con lo sucedido en la fiesta, se levanto y dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la dirección.

-Hermione…- Ginny vio como su amiga salía como alma que lleva el diablo- qué le sucedió

-Directora- la castaña llego junto a la bruja- disculpe, yo… -la castaña boqueaba como pez

-diga lo que tenga que decir

-esto es por lo de la fiesta?

-de alguna forma eso solo hizo que se agilizara este proyecto. Sé más cosas de las que usted piensa, no creo que lo que sucedió, de parte suya, sea correcto. Pero estoy clara en algo señorita Granger, debo hacer algo.

-si mis acciones…

-no se equivoque- la interrumpió- fue algo incorrecto lo que hizo, pero estoy segura que usted o cualquier hijo de muggle no acepta ser continuamente menospreciado por sus raíces y no valorado por sus aptitudes. Siguiendo la línea del Ministerio deseamos que la comunidad mágica crezca fortalecida en los valores no en la fuerza. No queremos otra amenaza fundada por absurdas ideología, si la guerra se evitó y con ello muchas pérdidas, debemos asegurarnos que la nueva generación entienda el valor de la paz y el trabajo colaborativo y en eso pensamos centrarnos.

-entiendo- dijo asombrada la castaña, ella siempre estuvo segura que McGonagall era una excelente bruja pero escucharla le había hecho sentir orgullo de haberla tenido como jefa de su casa- colaboraré para que eso suceda

\- gracias, espero que otros estudiante lo tomen como usted- la directora miró hacia el pasillo- no se demore y vaya a su próxima clase

-por su puesto, hasta luego directora- Hermione regreso por el pasillo hacia el comedor donde había dejado su bolso, cuando doblo se encontró de frente con Draco- Draco!

-hola, nunca te imagine tan valiente para querer asumir la responsabilidad que es totalmente de los integrantes de mi casa- el chico la miraba serio

-también sabes lo que sucedió?- se lamento la chica, lo que menos deseaba era ser la comidilla del castillo

-sí, y estoy seguro que todo lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia, por lo que son ellos los que debería venir aquí frente a la directora para disculparse- la castaña en pocas ocasiones había visto molesto al rubio

-Draco- le tomó por el brazo para calmarlo- confió en que los profesores nos ayudaran a que entre nosotros no haya rencillas, lamento que esto haya salido a la luz, no deseaba que tu casa se viera manchada, tampoco la mía. Pero puede que esto haya provocado que algo mejor vaya a pasar

\- por qué eres tan buena?- le tocó el rostro, Hermione no se alejo solo sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba

-yo…

-como tú, ayudaré a que esto suceda- dio un paso atrás- lograremos que esto no vuelva a suceder ni a ti ni a ninguna persona- asintió el chico, mientras ella sonreía

\- ya somos dos, espero que todos lo tomen así, sé que pasar las fiestas aquí no será tan bello como estar en casa con la familia

-Hermione, antes que no tenga otra oportunidad debo pedirte disculpas por todo aquello que te dije en el pasado. Ambos sabemos que yo no era mucho mejor que los chicos que te lanzaron al lago o te arrinconaron en la fiesta- la castaña miró a los ojos al rubio sin malestar, su mirada era una que trasmitía sinceridad y bondad.

-puede ser que tengas razón, pero hay un detalle, tú cambias- cuando vio que el rubio iba hablar le tomó la mano- sea por el motivo que haya sido, lo hiciste. Este año me has ayudado, además de ser amable conmigo sin ningún interés- esto fue como un golpe para el rubio- si tu quieres, podemos ser amigo- fue el golpe final

-me gustas- dijo él

-tú también me gustas- sonrió ella, claramente no lo había entendido

-Hermione?- Lavender llegó junto a Ginny, quien estaba en silencio viendo como su amiga tenia de la mano al rubio, Parvati, estaba con la cara de "huelo a romance"- vas a clase?

-cierto- le soltó la mano- mi bolso

-yo te lo traje- dijo Ginny, mirando al rubio con sospecha

-gracias- la castaña tomo su bolso- nos debemos ir, tú igual tienes clases?- el chico asintió, estaba tan aturdido que olvidó que tenía su hora de estudio- entonces nos vemos Draco

\- adiós, Draco – dijeron en coro Lavender y Parvati, mientras Ginny le hacia el gesto que lo estaría observando, esa chica realmente daba un poco de miedo. Draco se quedo en el pasillo

-no tienes cosas que hacer- la voz de Snape le despertó

-claro, hasta luego profesor- Draco tomó el camino para ir a las mazmorras.

********************************************************************  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Donde sabremos cual es el proyecto navideño 


End file.
